halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 501
=Archive: User talk:Spartan 501/Archive 1= SPECOPS INVITE Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) In regards to what you can/can't use Just read the page... although I think 091 may allow SPARTANs. :P -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Archive...Again I've finally fixed the archive for you, good thing that you reverted my edit on your talk page :) Anyway, sorrry I messed up, hope you can forgive me for that and enjoy having a short talk page again. The archive's link is: here. Cheers, Thanks. Anyway, hope to see more from ya in the Necros RPs. That reminds me, I heard that you would create the final SPARTAN-II Company Leader, congrats for being allowed that, I know that leader will be awesome. I also hope our companies will be able to work together at some point :). One final thing: about Samus Jackson, did we both agree that he'll be Leonid's Company's second-in command? Don't worry, if he is, I'll make it so that he's grown loyal to Leonid by the Spartan RP events. Cheers, Any particular tools I need to know about? Except the new active camoflage systems issued to Leonid's company, and perhaps a few silenced weapons? HGR Well, ya know, I wasn't going to allow Spartans at first, but I think I'll allow yours and maybe two others. You and I both have ONI Spartans, which allows us to use them. And, since they have openings in their personal stories, it'll work. So, bring Leonid on in, but have him work with a group of STO, SRS, or etc. troops... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN AI Support For your SPARTAN-II commander(s) in Necros, they are in need of a Smart Seventh Generation A.I.s support to lurk in their armour. I've been cooking up another of my little 'user spams' on it, so any ideas, names, imagry ideas for them would be welcome. Sarathos Invite UNSC EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE XX-936-517 You have recieved this message in regards to ''The Grave's Legacy''. This directive was authorized in concept by Subtank, the co-moderator of the roleplay. Please RSVP at my talk page at your earliest convenience to confirm this. :) Thanks! Look forward to working with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Airsoft I rarely airsoft, and hardly ever did. I own the weapons still, but no one in my area airsofts, and the people I know who airsoft live far enough away that I rarely, if ever, hear about it before hand. The guns get the most use at summer camp. As for my weapons, the pictures featured, they are indeed an MP5, Super Nine (I don't know if the scope is UTG, but it is 4x32), and Desert Eagle. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:44, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :) Dear Spartan 501, I'm honored by your acceptance, and considerably look forward with working with your SPARTAN character. I have made an extensive post on the RP page that I hope you approve of, and which outlines some particulars of the subplot. The post of course is tuned for thematic and literary purposes — the subplot, if all goes well, will definately not seem as rigid as I have portrayed it. If you do elect to continue, there will be a considerable amount of operational and personal autonomy. I am an advocate of freeform RPing, so there will definately be plasticity in the direction we embark on together. I hope to hear back from you soon. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE:AI Right, I might pinch one of 'em for Persephone. Anyway, buzz me when you get a AI done for Leonid. Hola May I use Louise Williams in Halo: Innies Out? -- Sgt. johnson 15:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That Old, Familiar Feeling WARDOG RP Call to War You've been a lil' inactive recently, seeing as how your rather important to the Necros War, you need to get your arse in gear for the upcoming RP. World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Help With Lambda I'm Willing to help you get Platoon CO's and Squads Etc :) Also can i make My S-II, Leonid's XO for Lambda? Warm Regards and Always Happy to Help ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 11:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Fair enough mate :) I'll ask Ajax if I can make him a Platoon leader? If that's ok with you. Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Any time mate :) Which Platoon you want me to take off your Hands? Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Would you please go add your info to my WW3 fic? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Look at the section right above this one, the one that says "World War Three Announcement" ;D --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'll take one of the Ones not Ghost and we share the last one? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Img Hello, Spartan, I would like to use number 1 from your image dump (An AI img) but I am going to do minor colorizing to it, thx, Thx. ((EM Sig}} Posty Or.... Alpha Halo What if? To late for my Class IIs to go in? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks for replying :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) P.s There SPARTAN-II Class II's That a snide comment or an actual question? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) If following Canon. No. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers Mate. Sorry for my agression. I tend to get like that. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence Join us. Jooooiiiinnnn usssss. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :No, you don't. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Lol...good post. Don't we all hate Bungie's...Mysteriousness? It don't matter to me, brah. lol. It would be best if you met up with us, we're in New Jersey to get put on the grid with Fake ID's. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I brought mai halo knowledge. lol -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's the 18th in the RP, BTW. 19th is when the Covie's invade, I'll find the dates later. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah, alright. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::No idea, bro. You can set it. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh Question Can I use your Leonid-144 in an article I'm making called "The Leonidans". It'll be about the four Spartans in the Necros project that were "officially" KIA. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No problemo. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Why thank you. And in all truth, the only reason I changed Riker's status was to avoid future canon issues: I'm attempting to push all Necros S-II NCF-ness off onto Ajax's three Spartans. ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) WARDOG RE: Jared's Team Yeh, deleted them from my canon as soon as I realized that having more than one Spartan was noob-ish. No offense, if you have more than one... That, and it is so damn hard to keep them safe from Bungie's depredations. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Impressive, yet at the same time, slightly overwhelming. One note, Grey Team is now in Necros canon, as Ajax is changing his Grey Team to his Bravo Company Spartans, I believe. Now, I have one question: do you think you could compare this list and Template:Ajax SPARTANs and see if everything checks out? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) It's a little complex, but if you read the "ONI Operative" section of his bio, you can get the whole deal on it. Short story: he's listed as KIA (one of the three before reach) before the Necros War, but obv. that was changed when he took over Indigo. So glad you like Jared. It's good to see that people actually appreciate the effort I put into making him good. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Repaying Old Debts First off, it's nice to talk to you after god knows how long... but more to the point, I'd like to thank you for the picture you provided... here. I suppose I owe you something, some time far off in the future. So when you're pinned down by a team of Snipers, give me a call and I'll see if I can help. Gold Team - Re: Fireteam Romeo OK, here's what I know: #The name (and this is partly an NCF issue too) needs to match the sword theme set out by canon-teams. #I'm not sure what happens exactly, but apparently all/most Gamma Company S3's (as far as I know) were recalled to Earth and fought at the Battle of Sydney. I'm not sure however. Exact "canon" is something I lack however, so ask Ajax anyways. Oh, and when you do, could you tell me please so that I know for sure? Thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Sadly, I lack Xbox Live: I'm just out of range of every known form of unlimited bandwidth internet, something I'd need. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sergeants 112th Naval Squadron i just wanna know if your squadron is still with the 14th Nomad Fleet in the Necros War CF 02:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) RE: BR55DM-R Dear SPARTAN-501, That was a fantastic job. I really appreciate the fact you put in time for this. I would love if we could collaborate for weapons images. I'm trying to make the Myrmidon Detachment page a FOTM candidate, and I would significantly appreciate your expertise with images. Great job with the BR55DMR. Take care, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 17:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ZOMGZ You're back! Nice to see you mate :P Nice. Also, would you happen to have a Covenant character that was active around 2535? If so, you could check this story I've been writing and see if you'd like anyone to make an appearence in an upcoming chapter. I'm asking a lot of people about this, so don't feel pointed out or anything :P It's mainly so that I wont have to make a hundred characters myself while there's alot of other users' characters that can fill the gaps perfectly. So is it ok if I use him? Also, if you want to check for updates on my story, check this blog: Matt & Family blog Another thing; I just remembered that we for along time ago said my section 0 agent Seamus Jackson would be Leonid's second in command of Lambda company, but now you have your Class IIIs on that instead. We just need to settle for one alternative so that we don't contradict one another. Now, personally, I think it's the best if you go on with your Class IIIs as help commanders in Leonid's company, while I use Seamus for something else. Agreed? Also, about the class IIIs, we can list Cyan Team as KIA/MIA as well; however I want Orange left, I may have plans for them sometime. Cheers, Ya it sounds good, thnx. Should I add him, or do you want to do it? RE:A couple things Thanks for letting me know. As for Dean, if my memory serves me right, that's something we agreeed on a very long time ago, around the time we wanted to write that story, so yeah, he's their trainer :P. On another note, about my comment on the Sangheilide; ignore it, I got rid of my subspecies, so yours can reign alone :P Sangheilide I don't mind the date changing, I didn't have anything before 2552 planned anyway. As for my article(s), don't feel sad or anything, I grew bored of the concept anyway, and it didn't feel right to introduce two mutant subspecies JUST when you had made yours. Even with the differences I added, it felt wrong. But don't panic; I haven't really killed it, I'm just replacing it with something else that I'll put up soon. Cheers, What If? Installation 04 on a page, everything on the page in the SUBST formatting would appear. It'd just be a massive space saver methinks}} Stuff S-IV Update Ohai >:/ Thermobaric Rockets Can I borrow Leonid? Hi there, 501. I'm planning another Necros Special standalone chapter story, a christmas special to be exact (I know it's far from christmas, I mean the story takes place during christmas), and I just wondered if I could use Leonid. Please reply as soon as possible. Have a pleasant few holiday days before school resumes :D (unless its already started in your area, I'm not aware of when you guys go to school again :P) Oh and if you want details on what I'm planning to do with the Special, I can give a summary. I Need Some Assistance Hey again. I understand if you're busy nowadays, but are you still doing pics? I'm turning one of the members of Cyan Team, Richie, into a large article (possibly my LONGEST article :P we'll see), so would it be possible for you to make a new, slightly more "exotic" image for him? Otherwise I'll just stick to the current one, no problem. Oh and if you and Lomi's planning an RP, you'd better make sure to include me :D RE: Pic I don't think you'll be thrown off the throne just yet :P Besides, it's not like I'm asking you for tips, I've already got his military career planned out (and I might also spoil that his personality isn't pleasant; if you encountered him in a dark alley you'd ***** your pants out of fear, he'll make Leonid appear like a pansy :P). Oh and it's more like a race between me and Lomi (which I hope I'll win with this guy) than a plot to overthrow you. Anyway, thanks. And nows for the rundown: Olive-colored SPI (EVA) Armor all over, fully visible, holding his trademark Flamethrower, Shotgun on the back. And as for the place: In the center of Orbital, with the same (or similar) camera position as Connor's pic. If you don't have Orbital, then inside the base on Standoff will do nicely. Ask if you want me to re-explain it. And that RP's better get off the ground, I'm starting to get bored, writing Richie's article isn't something I can do forever :P Excellent, same day deliveries FTW :P Oh and I don't mind that you made another one, actually it's quite good (you gave me an idea for a battle :P) Also, don't you think it's ironic that Class III articles (*cough* Connor *uncough**cough* Richie (later) *uncough*) end up longer than Class Is? Seeing as Class Is have had a longer career :P I guess so. Oh well, Class IIIs RAWK (get the ref?) Oh and check this for some lulz. That is, if anyone else likes my sense of humor. It may be crappy for all I know. My Character I'm extremely flattered by your request and would enjoy seeing you do that in an article. Just tell me when you've done, it and I'll make the necessary changes to G294's article. David Wellesley would be great for whatever you have planned, since I've been planning to redo his entire backstory for a while now. Just do whatever you like with him and I'll add it to his page when I make my own changes. I understand if you're busy, but if you have time to check out Richie's article and give some constructive criticism (or compliments if you feel it deserves it), it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks a heap. I'll try fix the time stuff, perhaps do something similar to what Lomi's done with Riker. I can't wait to see how high up he's on the (for some reason he hasn't appeared yet, it may not update too often...). Cross your thumbs for me that it's longer than riker (which it should be, since Riker's 30 pages and Richie's 38). Indeed, it would be great, let's go with a rivalry. Also, I saw Connor's new quote, nice :P (and also true, for there are a lot of psychopathic spartans; Ajax (worst case), Leonid and Richie). BTW, should Connor still be classified as psychopathic or is he "normal" during S-IV training? Indeed he (Richie) is, indeed he is. BTW, he just appeared on the longpages list, and he's the fifth longest article disregarding stories/rps WOOT! And 44th longest overall. And I haven't filled out all his missions yet, and I'll likely add around 10-15 more if possible :P Not on Connor's insane level, but who knows, I may at least bypass Kimberly? >:) But back to reality, just tell me if you'd like to work on Connor's and Richie's relation to one another (their rivalry) sometime. If we get the time, we should perhaps write something on it on Chronicles, perhaps? But of course, other more important things take priority (like having yours and Lomi's RP start sometime :P) Official Orders from ajax concerning Class IIIs Ajax just told me on IRC that if we want to have our Class 3s in Necros, we have to have their number tags between 301 and 450 (don't ask me why). I think I'll go ahead and choose the number 450 for Richie, that fine with ya? Aw crap, I just edited the Orange and Cyan Team (Richie included) spartans. Well, it is indeed annoying. Well anyway, guess I'll have to change Richie's number again. Too bad you have that ONI traitor Spartan with 358 in his/her tag, otherwise that'd be the tag I'd use for Richie...oh well, tell me what numbers will be available once you've done your editing, and let's cross thumbs that Jax doesn't change his mind again... I'm not blaming you about anything. Oh and thanks for moving 358 and let Richie take that number, it's very appreciated. I've just fixed Richie's tags, no need for you to worry about it. Oh and here it's 10:10 AM, which isn't too early :P Haha lol. Well don't worry, I think we've dealt with most, if not all of it. On other notes, I may do an elite next instead, they never have to worry about number tags :P And also, there's unused potential to be found there. After all, we know embarrasingly little about covenant history, even during the Human-Covie war. Heck, you make it old enough and it can have hundreds of battles and missions on its record :P Yeah, I'm more of a UNSC guy too, but elites are cool too. Still, it's just planning, and I plan a lot of stuff which I never complete :P It happens I change my mind about something two times a day. Currently, I think I'll try and complete at least a few of Richie's ops, then I'll think about future charcs. Of course, elites isn't the only kind of character I'm considering, just one that sounds the most appealing (partly because I've done far too many spartans already, I'm surprised that no one has spammed my talk page about having too many...). In addition to an elite, I'm also considering another Spartan-I (would have a lot of freedom during the Insurrection Era, but wouldn't be able to serve during the Necros War, which sucks), an ODST (not likely because I already got one I need to work on), a standard marine (wouldn't be able to have him/her in so many battles or special assignments, but would clearly be something original from my side) or some kind of spartan (wouldn't be preferred, but I guess I'm okay at making them). So, list of stuff I'm considering (in case it got complicated when I just mumbled above); *Elite *Spartan-I *ODST *Standard Marine *Some kind of spartan Which do you think I should prioritize? Having someone else's opinion is always good :P spartans well, ive been thinking about a possible spartan story based off the great raid. of course, it probably wont work LOMI, can you send me some advice on writting my spartan article? if so, check out my talk page-- 23:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey does any of your Xbox profiles have Security armor? If so, would you be up to the challenge of getting me a few pics with a spartan with that armor on (for the chest armor, use EOD (de facto Mark V))? Don't worry, I'm having a really well-worked out reason for one of my characters using Security, and if it still becomes NCF, it won't be your fault :P If you don't have Security, rogue helmet and EOD(Mark V) chest and shoulders (which would make it Mark V, Rogue variant) is okay enough. Again, there'll be a well-explained reason for it if only the latter is available. Thanks in advance Thanks, I wanted to pull a tribute to Marathon at some point, finally I'll have the chance to do so :P This is the article I'm gonna use the pics for (the last name isn't coincidence; it is Richie's brother), and after a strange set of events he and six others (7 ftw WOOT!) are turned into SPARTANs by rebels (because they didn't want to risk their own people in the potentially dangerous experiment to see if the new method (it will be explained in the article) would work). Then they are given MJOLNIR MkV Misriah Prototype (in Mac's case), Hayabusa, MJOLNIR MkV Rogue Prototype and the others SPI suits (all stolen from the UNSC and the only suits available at that time) and then escape. Then they become the 'Accidental Spartans' or 'Sparta Team' for Naval Special Weapons/Warfare, and since no other suits are available, they keep their current suits. Think that's a good enough reason for them to have those armors? As for the pics, just remember to have Security on all of 'em :P Beyond that, I want one standard 'pose pic' like Richie's and Connor's (wielding Assault rifle, pistol as secondary, on High Ground inside the motor-pool where the moongooses are), and perhaps two-three combat-oriented ones (up to your imagination, really). Oh and on something entirely different and trivial, do you know if there's a difference between Naval Special Weapons and Naval Special Warfare other than the names, or are they the same? Cause I see some articles here on HaloFanon that seems to indicate they are different, while on wikipedia there's no seperate articles for them. I'll be anxiously waiting :P As for FoTM, if I were an ass I'd ask you to nominate Laz or Richie, but now I'm not an ass, am I? If somebody nominates one of my articles, it's gonna be because they think it deserves to be nominated, not because I asked 'em to. Seriously though, I was thinking about nominating Connor :P scope company yep, got it posted. Well, i'm going to be busy tommorrow.-- 20:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the nomination, but I'm withdrawing it Hey Spartan 501, Thanks for nominating my article: I really appreciate it. However, it's still a work-in-progress, so I'd like to withdraw it until it's in a more-finished state. Thanks a lot though! It means a lot to me. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) T41 Assault Armor Hey is it okay if I use this for a character I'm making? In case you want to know what kind of character it is, it's a rebel...but not just any rebel, a very special kind of rebel ^_^ How you decide to interpret that is up to you, or you can wait one-two weeks and I'll have it up (I think) :P Oh and I can't wait for the pics :D Haha thanks. I was thinking about making Richie a pyromaniac, which would explain his obsession with the Flamethrower, but not so much that he seriously considers burning down random buildings :P In any case, I can wait, I've waited for my next Spartan pic from Ajax for three weeks (if not more (he said he'd get it done last week)), so this is nothing really. Besides, with your pics, it's worth it. My initial plans for the guys with the T41 Assault Armor has become redundant now, but I think I'll use it for some of my future characters anyway (maybe a mercenary...). Oh, one more thing (and the reason for this message :P); you know the "Hellspartan" action figures? If not, then check here or simply type "Hellspartan" and search google pics. The point is, I'm going to use the fact that it hasn't been proven non-canon (nor has it been proved it's canon...) to my advantage and make a fanon version (a more plausible and thoroughly explained version), and I realized that since the Class Is are already strained as it is, I thought the Class IIIs would be better to pull this off. Seeing as there were five S-IIs in the Hellspartan project, I'm going to use my Violet Team, but I'd also like to use two members of Turquoise Team if possible. Is that okay with you? Oh and if you like, one of the two spartans that survives the project and become Hellspartans can be yours :) Tell me if you like this or not, or if you just hate the idea, try to talk me out of it :P RP Thingermuhbob Hey, I'm thinking of starting a new RP in between Ajax's long extended waiting periods. I heard from several people that you have a great concept for said RP. So, would you be willing to co-author a new site-wide RP with me? It'd definitely be fun, especially since this community is completely devoid of fun at the moment... Let me know! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Site Veterancy Active since the year of '07; wear the title with pride (check history of this edit). S-II Class III Hey man, sorry to bother you but I was just looking over David Wellesley's page and decided to completely rewrite it. I was wondering if perhaps I could make him a former Class III SPARTAN-II who deserted shortly after the Human-Covenant War. Would this be an issue? If so I have another backstory plotted out for him, but I thought it might be cool to make him a former SPARTAN. Thanks, I'll ask Matt about the available teams when I find some time. Is there anything particular about the Class IIIs I should know? Okay, I think I've got the basic idea now. Not particularly looking forward to inventing military missions for him to do, but the time between his desertion of the UNSC and the Necros War should be fun to write. Thanks for the help! EABTs Leonidan Logs I added another thing to Halo Chronicles, called Leonidan Logs (which, as you can see, will/has an article of its own, depending on when you answer this message), mostly for Laz, but if you want to add some (cryptic or not) transmissions for Leonid, go on and do so. I'll also be asking 091 and Lomi about this. Hopefully, it'll contain stuff for all Leonidans :P Yeah, sure, go on ahead. BTW, seeing as you haven't had time to fix the pics yet (don't worry, I've been buzy myself, so don't blame yourself on the long time it takes), mind if I alter it? If it's okay, here's the replacement request: *Model: SPARTAN (if you want to know, it's for Cassandra-115) *Armor: EVA all over (this time with the intent of actually being EVA (because of being an EVA/aquatic warfare expert), not as a synonym for SPI :P) *Color: Standard olive, like Richie's pic *Weapons: **Primary: Battle Rifle **Secondary: Assault Rifle *Level: Up to your imagination, but preferrably a forged Foundry variant or the space station level (forgot the name) *Camera angle/pose: No special angle, really, maybe like Richie and Connor, lowered weapon *Other: If at all possible (you can ignore this if you like or simply can't), could you also take a couple pictures with this model in two/three pics with battle-relating scenarios? Also, would it be too much to ask to get combat-related pics for a SPARTAN with full scout armor and standard olive color (Laz, yes)? Still, keep in mind that you don't have to rush if you accept. Like always, I'm willing to wait until christmas if that time is needed. Or, you can deny me, and I won't mind, trust me. On a more clear-cut matter, I think I'm going to disown myself of all my Class IIIs except for Richie (who has become commander of Omega Company after David was luckily purged), so either you take them or I'll have the articles deleted (not the info on the Class III page though, there might be somebody else who wants to tweak with them a bit). Just to clarify, this is part of an effort of mine to keep my number of SPARTANs at an absolute minimum, as I feel that I've done far too many for my own good. Thanks for your time, and please reply with answers as soon as you can :P RE: A note of advice on the NCF-tagging of Articles Cassie Pic Sorry for the late response, I totally forgot about it. Anyway, as always, thanks for the pic, can't wait for the others (well, I can technically wait til christmas, but you know what I mean :P) BTW, I've started to fear that all SPARTAN-IIs (that survives augments) will be revealed soon (yes, I know you've been preaching this for some time, and I was ignorant not to listen :P), so, would you like to help brainstorming for possible solutions? I ask you because you've been the one preaching the most about this issue, and have given possible solutions. I may also ask Specops306 (cos I like his "anomaly" theory :P). I'll be writing down ideas on my Random page, and you can too if you like, just so that we have it down and don't forget it. We could make it even more simple by just saying that the other 75 (that Halsey turned down) were trained too (maybe separate from the others, maybe not). Then most things could be identical (equal amount of survivors, crippled and dead in augments etc.) but more writing freedom. That would maybe force us to find another overseer and another Chief Drill Sergeant though, but that shouldn't be too hard (should we carry out any of these things, of course). Plus, this would sort-of keep up with canon, unlike the selective disregard for canon thing :P At least the amount of living Spartans don't concern us, seeing as Laz and Leonid are assumed dead, Cassie acts as the Spartan too wounded for active duty and Linda-011 dies at Reach (come to think of it, The Leonidans is just a cheap trick to avoid the Spartan limit, isn't it :P). But I hope the admins do something for everyone else's sake, we shouldn't have to resort to making super-secret ONI agents revived from the dead Spartans and going on supersecretz missions =3 You had a Brown Team article? Never noticed (or I just don't remember it...) Oh, well. Having Leonidans beats having to delete the character because Bungie contradicts it. So in that respect, they are a good thing :P BTW, do you think it's worth putting up another forum thread or revive the old one to make sure the admins notice this, or should we just wait and see what they do? *bets none of them will care and just resort to the Contradict template, or Ajax at least* All right, I'll think of a good way to revive the thread and get it noticed (might also get on IRC and alert people). Oh and the list looks solid enough, except for the fact that Lavernius is named Laszlo now. Plus I don't see where the name David comes in play. It's on none of the Active/KIA/WIA lists yet it shows up at the end as one of the Spartans still in active service. If you meant David I used to have that was the CO for Omega (056), he was deleted sometime ago as part of my Great Spartan Purge. And my Cassandra article's got a rewrite, so she became WIA at the Battle of New Jerusalem instead of Sigma Octanus. Otherwise, it looks good enough. Oh and I might delete Richie too (and transfer his ops to Laz's page) or at least repurpose him. Just so you know. Hmm, alright I'll keep him. It still doesn't feel right that my main charc (Laz) isn't my longest :S Anyway, while on subject, we might as well discuss character interaction between Connor and Richie. As you probly know, Richie's a hellcat, a cold-blooded killer (while ajax is just pure crazy, Richie is truly bloodthirsty) plus slightly pyromanic :P I'll have to reread Connor's personality before I can come with suggestions for charc interactions myself, although I feel I've overdone the "ironic friendship" stuff, so we could perhaps go with something more on the "bad" side (that is, if Connor is so different from Richie, I can't recall his personality right now *blushes*)? Doesn't have to be hatred outright, could just be some kind of mutual disrespect for one another or something. Come with suggestions on your own if you have any, I'm all ears :P Indeed, let's go with it, just for the lulz :P For some more confusing stuff, we could involve their different approaches to their respective IV candidates. While I guess Connor would be more social with them, Richie decided to beat them, crush them, break them in every possible way (both physically and mentally) to make them as hard as possible (you know the saying "To survive, is to prosper"). So, the confusing part would be that both emphasizes with the other's ultimate intentions and understand what they want to achieve in the end, but dislike one another because they disagree with the other's way of trying to achieve it. Think that sounds good? Stuff question hey there, Max Jordan here, Nice article of SPARTAN-144. Anyway can you tell me how to get the infobox for my SPARTAN character? I'm creating my own and can't find the infobox anywhere. --Max Jordan 00:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) greetings from the canaries :) I've been thinking of something for a while. Seeing as we thought about a connection between Connor and Richie (since they appear to be the best Class IIIs), I thought, what better way to work on that connection than in a comic? So, if we somehow at somepoint don't have our asses covered in other stuff, maybe we should consider making a comic :) While of course, you're the best to do it, if you approve, I may try it a little myself too, if you find yourself busy and not I. If you like it, we can spam ideas on this page. See ya, and good luck in the Annual awards :) Allrighty, I'll start spamming ideas at the page linked above, though I'll save you some time by putting out my basic ideas here as well: *So, my first idea was that it would be a little longer than your previous comics and divided into like three-four issues. Sure, it'd mean a lot more work, but would also give us more time to work with and get in everything we need. Of course, we could just go with the standard standalone issue if we want. *Second, I thought we should try and include lots of character interaction in addition to action. Work into the relationship between two mostly different Spartans, so to speak. *As for the setting, I was thinking it should take place either in 2550-2552ish or a post war setting in 2570-2580-ish, whichever we like the most. The mission itself; assassination of an assembly of Sangheili commanders on a moon in contested space (plus possible bonus objectives of destroying enemy outposts and supply depots, should we so choose). Enough to put some pressure on them :P We can go into further details later as we gradually come up with new ideas. Hope my ideas are okay, and come with your own (I'm not your evil dictator-boss :P) I agree on a 2570-80ish timeframe then. And as for the enemies; how about we use the Acolytes of Devotion, a Sangheili extremist group I and Specops came up with that are still faithful in The Great Journey like the Remnant and hostile to humans? Seeing as multiplayer only allows elites :P Also, I do have a gamertag, though I'm unsure whether I still have Gold membership or not (though I've probly bought enough games to have a week's free gold membership). Anyway, it's Arbiter45 (lame, I know). Also, what's your gt? I don't think I've added you yet. It would be great if we could coordinate a filming session, since that'd give us a total of 8 characters (makes an epic "surrounded scene" easier :P). Oh and we need an epic battle at the end. PERIOD! xD Yes I doez. It's scatha55@hotmail.com Msg me any time, and merry christmas :) RE: Mercy's Requiem But a Dollar for Your Insight... RE: Mercy's Requiem RE: Overview Richard-070 I removed some information not canon-friendly and redone the page's biography section. Hope this makes it more canon-friendly. - Lisle202 02:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) TSC Invite Hello there. RE: Once upon a time Yes, I found the Brown Team deletion log, but when I viewed the deletion history, it looks like it was practically a blank page. Not sure if the system is being weird or you're perhaps thinking of a different article. I can restore Brown Team, if you'd like, but the article was three lines, including a property and under construction template. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Brown Team restored. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 19:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No need to delete it. Were I to guess at the names of the members, I would say 458, 459, and 500 fit the timeline of your contributions. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Image Can I use the following image, that you uploaded?: --Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 01:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Mainly somewhat short stuff for my schools cross country teams (3 miles or more) and I run the 100 and 800 for Track. I've also done a few longer runs outside of school.--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 02:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Talk:Remembrance-class frigate A slipspace COM launcher is esentaly a ground-mounted super MAC cannon, used to launch shells containing a slipspace drive and navagation equpment. It is quite posible that, in a pinch, normal MAC rounds could be fired as well. Regarding Heralds of Chaos Regarding Heralds of Chaos hello I just joined halo fanon and i wanna join your RP group, i have some good things in mind. If its ok i wanna be a spartan with my name, I wanna command the UNSC Light Out Of Shadows "Light" (Modified Destroyer Class). If you dont like this you may give me a character,ship and story Spartan-1996 11:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Spartan-1996 ok =) Im intessed in bloood and ashes but if you got any recomendations... allso i know what necros are have been looking around fanon for a while ORLY NAO? Second image reqeust Do you have any images of a M6J I can use? Thanks. --blah 03:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax, Lambda vs Kilo RE: Continuity for the 105th M6 Can I use the following image for my M6J Carbine Weapon System?: Thanks, --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 22:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The Beauty Of Recent Changes Season Three Guess who? Ho ho ho- wait, it's not christmas yet is it? Anyway, now with that fail attempt at a humorous opening phrase over with, it's me again. Yeah, I'm back (again). Sorry for my sudden disappearence, things have gone on lately (one of which are two certain RPGs made by a certain company named BioWare...), which have impacted on my activity here - or rather, lack thereof. So, while I'm trying to get up to speed with what's happened here, I just thought I'd say hello, and if you have things aching to talk with me about, know that I'll be active from now on. Also I hope to collaborate in Op: FIRE :) Spot Taken I'd be glad to help Lambda make it a hard-earned victory :P Just tell me what you need Seamus to do, and I'll incorporate it into my first (and very late) entry, which I'll also use to introduce a character I came up with before my abscence that's very related to Laz (who, btw, will be watching the fight, worry not) + possible addition of a remnant charc that'll then be brutally killed at the RP's climax. That's my current plans, anyway. I'll have to do things for Fox Company and Cassie too, though *goes to take notes on that* Anyway, glad to see people still remember me. Oh and nice sig :) Too...many...names...can't...read...it...all Anyway (is it just me or do I use that word in all my messages?), yeah, Seamus' prescence wouldn't be big. I could imagine him doing two things; 1) Heading off on his own (or with one-two IVs backing up) to do some intel gathering/stealth recon for Leonid, or 2) Simply staying at the side of the rest of the command staff and act as generic co-op chief nr 2. I'll let you choose, or you may have other suggestions? Also, while yeah, I've got my hands full with future plans, that won't stop me from continued collaboration. I think I'll have even more time now that coursework's finally slowing down - nearing the summer break and all that. What will take me some time is to actually write my entries, seeing as I've decided to at least try to raise quality and length by a great deal compared to what I've done earlier. That includes attempting to portray emotions and environments better in particular, though with luck I may manage to write some epic battle sequences too. Sorry, I'm getting off topic now, arn't I? Meh, whatever :P Now, what am I going to do with Fox and Cassie...? *mumbles to myself and eats some pie* BTW, I'm scheduling a rewrite of Seamus' article as well, having done some changes already (srsly, how come i didn't rewrite sooner?), mostly fixing grammar and sentence structure and such, tough I've also added some emotional stuff; namely, his growing respect for Leonid (and the others in the command section) as well as his mentorship over the Lambda trainees is starting to soften him, making him feel some guilt for having to lie to his new comrades since he's technically there to spy on their CO (adding to that I also gave him an alias, see article). Since he won't be doing much action, I figured I could make him a slightly more emotional character to make up for this. This personality-change-thing could or could not be made into something important later on if you'd like. Just in case you wanted ta know the latest thing going on in my crazy mind :) Leonidans RE:Leonidans 48 Rounds Propsal 501, would it be possible to write a novel version of 48 Rounds (the plot obviously). It would be a collaboration between the two of us. I would love to hsare my ideas with you. Reply quickly, Bob.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 16:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ho again. Shame that the Kilo/Lambda spectacle was cut off so early :( Anyway... ...I'm writing a new article, and I might need some help, if you're willing/have time for it. Don't want to spoil too much what it is right now, except that it's a homosexual Spartan-III headhunter chick. Point is, I'll probly need some ideas for variety in the missions, since I'm planning to have her do a lot of missions. The most obvious are of course, assassination and sabotage ops (maybe two-three each?), then there's fetch jobs (recover prototypes, enforce cole protocol, that thing), raids and defense. Question is, do you know any more mission types I could use? With luck, this might turn into my most well-written and/or longest article yet. I'm putting a lot of work into it; trying to improve quality, do more research and have more mission variety. It's unlikely it'll ever threaten Connor, just saying it might end up my masterpiece :) Hope you can help. kthnxbai Oh, in that case I guess never mind.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 22:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! RE:FoTM Omnomnomnomagon Picture Help Norman sent a note about his new Class III to me recently, which reminded me of something. I know it was I'' who relieved myself of ownership of them in the first place, but could you reserve Orange Team for me again? Just in case somebody else comes and wants to claim a team. I might have some plans for them again. Nothing big, seeing as I've promised myself to write no more big Spartan articles and start writing other character types instead, but just in case I find myself in need of commanders for my S-IV companies. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks. And actually, there is; The 'of' in the sig links to the talk page :P AAO RP Email BR55SA CQC Battle Rifle I would like to use your rifle as a primary weapon throughout the RP Aftermath, so Permision to use your rifle, sir? ODSTFenris 03:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC)